Lucan Xisor
'1205-Present' Brother of Lilian Xisor and Nephew of Corvus Xisor, Lord Lucan Xisor (Луцан Хисор) is a famed Imperial Knight, Explorer and Adventurer, General and Admiral, as well as a skilled swordsman and sailor. Or so he claims. He is far more renowned internationally for his career as a pirate at sea. Lucan grew up with his uncle and friend Julius after his mother died in childbirth and father was killed in battle. Lucan was raised to be a noble of House Xisor, But had a secret love for combat and freedom. History Lucan was born was his twin sister Lilian to their father Damien Windstrider, a wandering adventurer and sailor, and their mother Katrin, the daughter and second child of Lord Regnat Xisor, the Duke of Old Stern and General of the 9th Legion. The early death of his mother and the disappearance of his father left Lucan under the tutorship of Lord Corvus Xisor, Lucan's uncle. Luckily for them both, the responsibility of raising the twins was put to the court physician Volo Tendar, who considered them to be his wards and responsibility.Corvus, embittered by the loss of his actual child and wife, never showed much kindness to Lucan or Lilian, never offering them any affection or sympathy. While this bitterness was dulled for Lilian as she matured and took on more responsibilities, Lucan's increasingly rebellious behaviour earned him the scorn of his uncle, who promptly sent both him and Lilian to the imperial college at Asimium. This was the period of the succession wars, and so much of Kreedia was in conflict, however Asimium remained the stronghold of the Kriegs and the ancient capital of the Empire. Corvus had allowed them both to choose what they were to study, with Lilian hoping to join a branch of the military and Lucan becoming engrossed in history and archaeology. As nobles, both were required to learn combat, and so regardless of their choices, both would soon become adept with their chosen weaponry. It was at the college that both Lucan and Lilian met Prince Julius, the son of the Krieg Emperor Tirius who was fighting in the north and heir to the imperial throne. The three soon became close friends, all three admiring the sense of adventure each held and the competitive attitudes they held. While Lucan and Julius considered each other to be inseparable friends, Julius' feelings towards Lilian were of a more personal nature, something which Lucan teased him about but would frequently help him with, knowing his sister returned the feelings but deciding that their confessions would have to be natural, despite his aid. It was around his period, in his young teenage years, that Lucan began to discover his own romantic feelings were far more shifting and varied in comparison to his companions. During their early teens, the three were invited north with the college to see the recently liberated city of Prinmar, where Julius' father Tirius was currently holding court. When arriving, both Lucan and Lilian were particularly taken aback by the majestic beauty of the northern port city and the surrounding coast and sea. Fostering a feeling of nostalgia to their early childhood on the southern isles but more strongly inspiring a feeling of adventure and promise, it was here that the two fell in love with the sea, with Lilian becoming certain she would join the navy and Lucan knowing for sure that his future adventures and journeys would take him across the coast. After Julius had finished seeing his father and the college was ready, the three returned south. Lucan's fighting style had taken a distinctively different path to his companions. Employing dirty tactics and his natural speed to his fighting ability, his trainers quickly caught on to his preference and began to train Lucan in a more cunning and down to earth fighting style. Nevertheless his interest in history was still fervent, as he began studying the ancient lore of foreign cultures and the great many treasures that supposedly had been lost to the ages. Graduating in the year 1222, Lucan joined an archaeology crew heading to the continent of Pandora, saying goodbye to his sister and friend. Sailing under captain Dale Chambers, Lucan quickly learnt the many roles required to sail a ship, finding he had a natural talent for such things. The crew soon landed on the eastern shore of the Goruvatah jungle, setting up camp at several locations, collecting information and records and promptly sailing further north, heading towards the colony of Vion. Lucan had already began collecting small treasures during his research, ever fascinated by the ancient empire of the Gorui. Lucan had grown to respect captain Chambers and his research, but unfortunately for the whole crew, their ship was soon attacked. A small fleet of Aragonian ships,under the command of the malicious capitán Terego, hoped to claim the shipmates as slaves to make up for a particularly poor haul in Afrikarii. Brought under canon fire despite the shouts of captain Chambers, the ship was soon beaten and Captain Chambers killed, leading to his crew being captured and throw in chains next to the other humans and Sanarii that had been captured as human cattle. Lucan had never seen slavery firsthand as it had been outlawed in many parts of the empire, and the restriction on freedom disgusted him. As the slave ship left to sail further north, Lucan conspired with his fellow slaves. He hatched a plan to take the ship, leading a mutiny and gain their freedom. As the ship lay drifting in the sea at night, the mutineers hatched their plan. Composed of the crew of Chambers's ship, the slaves from Afrikarii and the lowest paid sailors inn Terego's crew, Lucan rose up, seizing weaponry and slaughtering much of the slaver crew. Lucan personally fought Terego himself, a performance he intentionally triggered himself to show off his own skill. The ship was taken and renamed 'The Liria', with the crew naming Lucan their captain. Instead of sailing to Vion, Lucan had heard word from one of the slaves, a former pirate by the name of Burg Elysia, that the free town of Benadin was the best place to go. A colony ruled by popular rule, the town of Benadin was renowned as a hive of criminality and thievery. What Lucan saw however was a paradise of liberation and freedom. The pirates there, mostly the descendants of the ancient Privateeri clan, had adopted a strictly anti-slavery policy, a move that Lucan liked but knew was mostly due to pragmatism; such a stance would attract many former slaves to their cause. The ship was recognised quickly as the famed slaver vessel, but once it had landed in port and the Benadin watch of the local fort had arrived to inspect the vessel, the people were shocked to see the face of Lord Lucan step off the ship. Explaining his story and the heroics of the mutineers, the crew of the Liria were welcomed with open arms, and introduced into the life of piracy. Lucan was a patriot, filled with love for his country and his people. Nevertheless, the lifestyle of the pirates was so appealing to Lucan, he knew that he would never be able to draw himself away from it. Taking what was yours, fighting for yourself and your brothers to fuel your greed and desire for adventure; no life seemed greater. He knew however that this lifestyle was not distinctly anti-imperial. Sentiment for Kreedia across Benadin was mostly one of faint respect outweighed by a much stronger fear. The more well-tempered captains hailed the Empire's policy on slavery and generally relaxed rule of many provinces, but also made note of several battles between pirates of Benadin and other towns and the Empire. There were no slave ships of the empire to liberate, but there were several desirable ships of wealth. In particular, the vessels of the Eastern Imperial trading company were often backed with goods under the protection of the empire. most anger was focused on the other Europan colonial powers as well as some of the savage races of northern Pandora. Regardless of this, Lucan knew that the riches and fortunes sailing the sea were far too desirable to be ignored, as well as the jewels and treasures hidden in lost temples and tombs across the continent. Most pirates avoided them, fearing them to be cursed, but Lucan had already made plans to raid several such temples and ruins. Explaining his plans to his crew, offering any of them to leave if such plans were not in their interests and recruiting several others in Benadin to join him, captain Xisor prepared to reave and raid across the new continent. Over the next year, the raids of lucky Lucan were to become some of the most legendary in history. Most notably, Lucan attacked the largest Aragonian shipment of gold ever recorded aboard a ship named La Behamoth, tracking it for several months across its secret route. Still with only the Liria, Lucan was able to fool each vessel into running away from the main fleet, picking off several ships before engaging the largest vessel, utilising islands as cover as the Liria weaved in and out of the Behemoth's line of fire. Lucan also lead several raids against Goru tombs, making sure to research the area's history and inspect any magical presence with his friend and mage Phelian Glittestram, before descending into treacherous ruins to capture whatever treasure lay in wait. The crown of Benia tuvi, an ancient Goru king, was captured by Lucan, an artefact that was supposed to be nothing more than fantasy. Near the end of the year, Lucan also planned the raid of the port town named Beldaso. The town was an Aragonian colony, defended by a small fleet and a coastal fortress. Lucan was shockingly able to recruit several notable pirate captains to his cause, in essence making a pirate fleet. Even the 'Fence Prince' of Benadin, a pirate term for the guildmaster of a free settlement responsible for fencing the goods (and so as a result one of the most important and influential people in the settlement) endorsed the raid, even with a feeling of scepticism. The genius of the raid has gone down as one of the greatest blunders in the history of the often feared Aragonian navy. Several pirates were first implanted in the town, posing as merchants from Vion. The town commander Frederico Manchese already had suspicions Kreedia had been sending spies from Vion, and so these fake merchants carried fake letters detailing imperial plans to attack from down the river, tricking commander Manchese into deploying the fleet slightly downstream, ready to defend. It was now that another group of infiltrators moved into the fort defending the town at night, silently killing off most of the remaining guards who had not been deployed down river. Finally, the main attack happened. The canons at the fort were fired down against the deployed troops and guard. The swift pirate fleet attacked the rear of the Aragonian fleet, supported by the canon fire of the fort, but not with the intention of directly destroying the fleet. Instead, the fleet was lured out into deep sea, in which several traps had been prepared. Mostly harmless spells producing balls of fire and smoke, the smog screen created gave the impression that several Aragonian ships were burning. Further from this, the pirate ships would routinely switch flags and colours, attacking again and retreating into the smog, giving the impression several vessels were attacking. Commander Manchese ordered the retreat, and the town was in turn taken and looted. More were offered positions in the crews, the slaves were freed, and only those who resisted were killed. The haul from this raid was tremendous, and further from this, the Aragonians had no idea who was responsible. Now one of the richest and most famed pirates in Benadin, Lucan knew it was time to return to Kreedia. Not only had this attack been incredibly profitable, but had also struck a hard blow against the Aragonians. Lucan knew that if he could convince the Emperor that such a force as the pirates of was useful to the empire, he may be able to form a new breed of sailor. Lucan had the blueprints for what would soon become the Imperial Privateers. In 1226, Lucan was commissioned by the 9th Imperial legion (as all imperial nobles are eligible to be commissioned as a temporary officer within a legion) and sent to the Sturgeon Swamp in response to the crisis there. Expecting only diplomatic issues to occur, Lord Regent Corvus sent his Nephew only with his personal guard. At the first battle of the Wall, Lucan and his men were put to guard the left flank of the massive army, expecting the majority of the Undead cavalry to be killed by the Southern Archers. However, this was not the case, as the Central region recieved a massive influx of enemy heavy infantry, and the Archers were diverted. With the rest of the army unaware of what Lucan's unit would face, Lucan recieved no support at first. 77 light cavalry charged them, and the Imperial guard and Lucan were able to kill 47 of them, before the Imperial unit was completely routed. Ordering his men to flee to the Central flank, Lucan and the few survivors tried to escape, but many were cut down by the cavarly. Lucan's guard sacrificed themselves for his protection, leaving him desperate. Expecting death, Lucan tried to hold his ground. Trogorn's forces were deep in action, and so only one commander saw Lucan's desperation, Lord Kadien Blackwold of Terra. Seeing this a chance to both dishonour the Kreedian and prove the devoution of Terra to the cause of the Swamp, The Crusaders of Kadien charged to Lucan's aid, keeping the cavalry at bay and not losing a single unit. Lucan, both injured but happy to be alive, returned to the rear guard. Fearing he was too injured, Lucan was advised to return with the injured to the hammer camps. After the battle, the Terrans asked that Lord Lucan be humiliated as payment for their saving of him. Lucan would later sail down to Irin'hal in the hopes of tracking the few remaining Uhuru ships that fled south. Appearance and personality Lucan was renowned for his ability to court both women and men, something his uncle often hated about him. Although still young, Lucan has proved to be a natural sailor and pirate, as well as a skilled artist and sociologist. He is often dubbed the 'Jack of all trades' due to his variety of occupations and his adventures. While he was educated at an Imperial academy in Prinmar, his journeys across the world earned him a reputation as an adventurer more than anything else. Lucan is a highly proficient swordsman, taking a specific liking to longswords and rapiers, despite his preference for light armour. He is renowned for his romantic poetry and songs, although he was never trained as a bard, he picked much of his skills up on his journeys. He refers to himself thus as a 'Loremaster', and has written several accounts of his journeys and those of Julius. He has a keen love of the sea and of sailing, mostly fostered from his education in Prinmar, and as a result started the public trope of the 'heroic explorer' at sea. He was made a Knight of the 9th legion to serve alongside his uncle, mostly due to his sword skills, and therefore often styles himself either 'Lord Lucan' or 'Sir Lucan'. Lucan is often prone to lying about his feats and skills, for while he is experienced his ability to make up fiction often gets the better of him. He was elected Lord of the colony of Presidence Isle, a location he now uses for his small group of privateers and traders. Lord Xisor has been at times dubbed the 'greediest man alive', and while he maintains that he is an avid patriot of the empire and a keen privateer, he is prone to fits of selfish gold-chasing that often run counter to the empire's plans. He has a strong friendship with emperor Julius, but the emperor often struggles to pull Lucan into his political plans and tame Lucan's free spirit. Lord Xisor technically has commissions as both an imperial captain and privateer, but has been seen on more than one occasion eating and drinking in black flag-affiliated ports. Lucan is often seen to have a slightly psychotic mentality to combat, despite his inherent good will and moral compass. Violence does not disturb him, and he will often resort to brutality without appearing to be phased. For example, he despises things such as slavery as well as other immoral acts, but will quickly pull a knife on someone who insults him or charge blindly into combat with little regard for his own safety. Lucan is often prone to immense cockiness as well, bragging frequently about his exploits. These generally clashing traits: being greed, bloodlust, wanderlust, an inner moral compass and a desire to do some good, conflict frequently in Lucan's behaviour, causing him sometimes to champion the side of civilisation and at other times give in completely to his greed. Despite this, his crew remain committed to him and his charisma, seeing him as a charming brother and leader. Personality Headstrong, confident and chaotic, Admiral Lord Lucan Xisor has always been considered a loose canon within the empire's navy. His rogue-ish nature gives him a tactical streak other admirals within the navy lack, and in many ways the spirit of Lucan's pirate father Damien still run within him. While handsome, a few small scars mark his face and body, a mark of his eagerness to rush into conflict. While loyal to his country, Lucan's greed and disobedient nature have lead to several accusasions of un-dutifulness. When ordered to transport a fleet of slaves from the colonies, Lord Lucan's haul was mysteriously lost, with the slaves running to freedom. This has occured several times, and as such Lucan is no longer trusted with slave fleets. He has spoken out about his dislike for slavery in the house of nobles previously as well. There was also one account of him chasing after hidden treasure, under the pretense of preventing others from getting there first, but solely motivated by his own greed. In combat, Lucan is fast and daring, striking out brashly and taking risks others may not dare to. Charming but often impatient, Lord Lucan is popular with the common people, distrusted by some fellow nobles but ultimately loved by his country. Battle of the Genusion Canal "I wouldn't upset my wife. She can get a tad aggressive when you insult her" ''-Lucan reffering to his famed blade "Bianca"'' FlagoftheLiria.png|The Flag of the Liria Liria in Aralan.jpg|The Liria docked off the coast of Aralan Older Lucan unedited.jpg|An older Lucan Another Lucan2.png lucan or julius or someone.png|The Lord Providence preparing for battle Admiral by shenfeic-d7adq0x - maybe lucan as an admiral.jpg Young Lucan.JPG|A young Lucan, having set out on his early raids Lucan.jpg|Lucan in a more casual sailing attire The Liria II.jpg|The Liria II, new flagship of Lucan's fleet Category:Character